


reality has no white knights

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, No beta we die like mne, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: the truth is this:there are no grand defining moments in reality. there are no make-or-break moments, no moments where everything falls in place, no ultimate moments to express love that change everything.no.instead, there are just smaller moments, things building up over time, and that, more than any one moment, is what really proves love.(or: dongho chooses to work with jaewon to get rid of mayhem's debt, and everything changes.)
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D.Min
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	reality has no white knights

Though Dongho has never wanted to be a businessman, he can understand the appeal.

There's something about the idea of holding power in your hands, the idea of everyone looking up to you and thinking you're _someone_ that holds a certain kind of allure, and though Dongho's never wanted to run a business, he supposes being an idol isn't so far off.

Or, well.

A successful idol.

See, the truth is this: MAYHEM is in _debt_. _Cripplingly_ so, and even though Dongho doesn't know how much, he can tell it's a lot. 

After all, why else would the CEO ruin Jaewon's reputation?

He knows. Of course he knows. When he's digging into something, he doesn't stop until he finds the truth, and this was so poorly-hidden that it's almost comical. 

So yeah.

He knows.

But he can't expose it.

See, the thing is this: Dongho is practical. Dongho is practical, and MAYHEM is in debt, and Jaewon being WYLD is helping to decrease that debt. Jaewon seems to know this, too - after all, why else would he keep doing it?

Dongho is practical.

But Dongho is not cruel.

Has not been, is not, and never will be.

And so he steels his nerves, squares his shoulders, and raises his fist to knock.

* * *

The CEO's cut out of his tirade by a knock at the door.

Jaewon shrinks in his seat, hands clenching in his lap, and the CEO growls, irritation flashing in his eyes.

"Who is it?"

"Dongho," the person replies, and Jaewon's blood runs cold as the door swings open.

"Wh- I didn't say you could enter!"

Jaewon turns, then, gaze landing on Dongho's unsurprised face, and all the air rushes out of his lungs in an instant.

 _He knows_.

"Apologies," Dongho states, not sounding apologetic at all, "but I think you'll want to hear this."

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't tell you to get out right now!"

"I know."

The CEO flails for an instant, visibly stunned, and Dongho takes the chance to pull up a second chair in front of his desk, taking a seat next to Jaewon. 

What's Dongho going to do about it?

If Jaewon's being honest, he doesn't know.

Is Dongho going to save him? Reveal the truth to the media and make everything bright and shiny and perfect? But, of course, there's still their debt to content with, so-

"What are you going to do about it?" the CEO finally demands, and Dongho hums, resting his chin on his hand. "Wh-"

"I'm not here to stop you," the elder easily states, and Jaewon feels his hopes crash at his feet.

Is Dongho going to do nothing?

Not- not that that's _not_ what he wants. Dongho doing nothing would actually be perfect for him, he just...

Is it naive to say he was hoping for a knight in shining armor?

He never planned for everything to come crashing down like this, but he'd always hoped that if it did, _someone_ would pull him from the ashes, and yet.

Oh.

Dongho's still talking.

"Actually," the elder hums, gaze sharpening as he raises his head, "I'm here to help him."

What?

"What?" Jaewon blurts, and Dongho turns, giving him the tiniest smile before shifting his gaze back to the CEO.

What?

"Help him?" the CEO asks, and _oh_ , Jaewon knows that sharp, predatory grin, and he can't understand why Dongho's doing this, why he wants to do this, what he'll gain from walking into the belly of the beast like this, but Dongho's nodding, and Jaewon-

says nothing.

"It's for our debt," Dongho states, "so I should be helping. All of us should, but I haven't told them anything, since this seems like something you want to keep hush-hush. However, since I know, I can't stand by and let this happen without trying to help."

Oh.

The CEO grins, and a laugh bursts from his lips as he claps his hands together. "Amazing! This is just amazing!"

Jaewon tries to catch Dongho's gaze for a moment, hoping and praying the elder will look in his direction, but he never turns.

* * *

It's only once they're walking home that Jaewon has the courage to ask.

"Why...?"

"Why what?" Dongho asks, and he sounds so _genuinely curious_ that Jaewon finds himself taken aback.

"Wh- why did you do that?"

Dongho turns to him, then, confusion written over his face, and Jaewon fidgets, pulling the hem of his jacket between his fingers.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"We don't know each other that well," Jaewon points out, and Dongho exhales, breath forming a cloud in the cold air.

"Look, Jaewon-ah. Even if we don't know each other, you're still my dongsaeng. I'm just doing for you what I'd do for Minsoo-yah or Dae-yah."

"Oh..."

"You don't believe me."

Dongho sighs, stuffing his gloved hands in his pockets and staring up at the sky. "That's alright. As long as you know I'm looking out for you."

And-

what can Jaewon say in response to that?

"...thank you, hyung."

"You don't need to thank me," Dongho easily replies, gaze pinned on the sky. "I'm just looking out for a friend."

"...still. You didn't have to do that. So thank you."

Is it Jaewon's imagination, or is Dongho smiling?

"You're welcome, then."

* * *

Something's different, Minsoo decides.

There's something _different_ in the air, but it's the kind of different he can't quite place. It's nothing visible, nothing immediately apparent, and there's nothing he can point to and say _yes, this is what's off_.

There's nothing he can find, and that _irks him_.

It's just-

 _something_ is different. _Something_ is different, and he has no clue what it is.

"Something's off," he declares, and Dongho raises his head, the light from his phone illuminating the planes of his face.

"Hm?"

"Something's off," Minsoo repeats, rolling upright. "I don't know what it is, but something's off."

"Are you sure?" Dongho asks, and Minsoo groans.

" _Yes_ , I'm sure, and you are _not helping_."

Dongho sighs, switching off his phone and turning to face him. "What kind of off?"

"I don't _know_ ," Minsoo groans, flopping back into his pillows. "It just _is_."

"Very helpful."

"Ugh, you're the _worst_."

"Thanks."

"That's not- of _course_ you'd take that as a compliment. What did I expect?"

Dongho sighs, and Minsoo squawks as a pillow hits him square in the face. "Hey! What was that for-"

"Sleep," Dongho commands, and Minsoo groans, grabbing the pillow and hugging it to his chest.

"But I'm not _tired_."

"There's nothing you can do about this right now," Dongho replies, and Minsoo sighs, lips pursing into a pout as he hugs the pillow tighter.

"I guess..."

"It'll still be there in the morning, Minsoo-yah."

"...heh. You just want me to sleep. I see through your schemes, Dongho-hyung."

"Wow. You've caught me."

"Hehe..."

"...go to bed."

"Fine. G'night, Dongho-hyung."

"Good night, Minsoo-yah."

**Author's Note:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
